Just One More Drink
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: After 'finding' a secret stash of fine wine, Mr. L challenges Dimentio to a drinking contest. But then Mimi finds out and Dimentio gets horribly drunk. With Mr. L also too unstable to help him, Mimi takes it upon herself to help Dimentio get to his room before he does anything stupid. That is...until Dimentio lets the alcohol get to his head and reveals something interesting.


"Mr. L, what are you doing?" Dimentio asked as he entered the kitchen.

His comrade, Mr. L, was in front of the kitchen counter, looking like he was sorting something. Mr. L turned to face him, giving a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Dimentio," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Dimentio replied suspiciously as he approached Mr. L.

Mr. L continued to smile uneasily, trying to block Dimentio's view of what was on the counter. Dimentio raised an eyebrow from underneath his half black and white mask.

"What are you trying to hide, Mr. L?"

"'Hiding?' I'm not hiding anything! I'm just...uh..."

Dimentio rolled his eyes.

_Why must I work with people who have the sense of a small child? _

Without another word, Dimentio snapped his fingers and the object that was on the counter appeared in thin air. Mr. L gasped in panic. For what floated in the air was fresh bottle of fine wine. Dimentio's eyes widened.

"Mr. L, _where_ did you get this?" he asked. "You know that it is against the rules to keep alcohol in the castle! If Nastasia caught you..."

"I know, I know!" Mr. L quickly grabbed the wine bottle and hid it behind his back. "But I'll just let you know that I did not buy this wine! I just...found it..."

"'Found it,' huh? More like steal it like a petty thief in the darkest night."

Mr. L narrowed his eyes. "What can I say."

A competitive smirk appeared underneath his dark brown mustache.

"But...since we have this bottle, along with five others..."

"Wait, _five_?!"

"Hey, the count has a great stash. I mean, there was like life time supply in there!"

"...Why am I not surprised that Count Bleck would have something like that..."

Mr. L narrowed his eyes.

"_Anyways_! We need to get rid of these as soon as possible. So, why not we have a drinking contest, Dimentio?"

Dimentio gave a large smile.

"Ah ha ha ha ha...no. I will not take part of any foolish game."

"Aw, come on!" Mr. L cried in a winy tone of voice. "It will be fun! And I can't possible finish it all by myself!"

"Well that is your problem. Not mine."

Dimentio turned his back on him and was about to leave the room until Mr. L said, "Wait...I know why you are backing out!"

Dimentio stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Mr. L, the edges of his lips twitching a bit.

"Oh, you do?"

Mr. L smirked.

"Yes...it is because that you know you would lose and look like an idiot in front of the whole castle! Especially in front of Mimi!"

Dimentio clutched his fists but his smile remained the same.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Oh, my dear friend, you are so wrong. I would let you know that even if I participated in your childish game, I would leave you so drunk that you would be like a brainless zombie."

Mr. L blinked.

"That has to be the most non poetic thing I ever heard in my entire life..."

Dimentio narrowed his eyes.

"So your now critiquing me on my similes? But back to the subject. Point is, I don't want to humiliate _you_ before you have your chance to fight the heroes and damage your all so giant ego that is as big as this castle."

Mr. L raised the bottle of wine up.

"Then prove it," he said with a competitive look in his cloudy blue eyes. "I've got nothing to lose. Besides...Mimi might be impressed by the winner of this drinking contest."

Dimentio growled softly.

"If it will get you to be quiet and stop pestering me, like an inpatient younger sibling, then I accept your challenge."

"And the fact Mimi's admiration is on the line, along with your pride of being a man-"

"Are you quite done?"

Mr. L smiled.

"Relax, I was just teasing you! Can you take a joke?"

Dimentio gave him the death glare which made Mr. L's smile grow. Dimentio sighed.

"Let's just get this over with. I have more important things to do then play this silly game."

* * *

"Hey O'Chunks, have you seen Dimentio around?" Mimi asked as she walked into the living room.

O'Chunks put the TV on mute and turned to her.

"Sorry, lassie," he said. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Mimi leaned against the wall.

_That's odd..._

"Why are you looking for him anyway, Mimi?" O'Chunks asked. "Do you need him for something?"

Mimi's green eyes flared with anger.

"I can't find my diary again so I'm trying to find out if Dimentio has anything to do with it."

"Oh is that it..."

O'Chunks gave a small smile and returned his attention back to the TV.

"What are you smiling about?" Mimi questioned.

O'Chunks chuckled.

"Oh nothing, lassie. You'll figure it out."

_Figure what out?_

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anymore answers from him, Mimi left the living room and headed down the hallway. As she walked, she heard some noises come from the dining room door. Mimi stopped where she was. Putting her hear against the door, she could faintly hear voices. And from the sound of it, they were Mr. L and Dimentio's.

Mimi smiled.

_I have you now!_

Flinging the door open, Mimi entered the dining room. Her eyes widened with disbelief and she gasped.

Mr. L and Dimentio sat at the end of the table with four empty wine bottles scattered all over the table. Dimentio was drinking a full glass of wine, a drunken look in his eyes. He then put his glass in front of Mr. L, who held the last half empty bottle of wine.

"Hit me again, L!" Dimentio said, his voice lacking its usual high pitch, sing-song tone.

"Uh...I think you have had enough, Dim," Mr. L said in a scratchy voice with blood-shot eyes as he pulled the last wine bottle away from Dimentio. "You look _really_ drunk right now..."

"But I'm not! I told you, I can do this all day. You know, like a..."

Dimentio began to muttered as he tried to think of a clever simile.

"Uh...just give me one more drink and I'll be done, I promise!"

Mimi continued to stare in shock.

"..._What_ have you guys been doing?!"

Mr. L and Dimentio turned to Mimi, now realizing that she was there. Dimentio gave a drunken smile.

"Ah, Mimi dear, glad you could come by..."

"Uh..."

Mr. L took a hold of Dimentio as if he was afraid he would do something crazy. Mimi approached them.

"I...Oh my gosh, I cannot _believe_ you doofuses would do something _this_ stupid!"she cried. "You're lucky that it was me who caught you and not Nastasia or Count Bleck!"

"I know, I know!" Mr. L said. "Just...can you help us out? Help me out?"

Mimi crossed her arms.

"Why should I, newbie? It wasn't too long ago were you called all of us 'junior minions.'"

"You're still mad about that?" Mr. L questioned.

With the dark glare Mimi was giving, he took that as a yes. Mimi studied carefully Mr. L, Dimentio, who was staring at her intensely, and the wine bottles. She let out a heavy sigh.

"...You owe me _big_ time, Mr. L!" she finally said. "Now, can you make it back to your room?"

Mr. L nodded.

"As long as I don't run into anyone, I can make it. But Dimentio here..."

Dimentio gave a small grunt at the mention of his name.

"Uh-huh," Mimi said, her eyes on Dimentio's pathetic state. "I see. Well, I know where his room is so I'll take him there. You get rid of the wine bottles and stay in your room for the rest of the night, you understand?"

Mr. L nodded.

"Yes ma'am! I am forever in your debt! And here is your reward!"

He tossed Dimentio over to her. Mimi grunted as Dimentio put all his weight onto her. She was finally able to put his arm around her shoulders and have him stand up.

_Wow, he is totally wasted..._

Giving one last look at Mr. L, who clumsily swayed as he cleaned up the mess, Mimi headed out of the dining room while half guiding, half dragging, Dimentio. Dimentio looked around his surroundings, his eyes hurting as he couldn't focus on one particular thing.

"Where...where are we going?" he asked.

"To your room," Mimi answered with annoyance. "You need to lay down and rest before you do something stupid."

Dimentio's eyes widened as he felt his feet become a bit numb.

"Wait...you can't go into my room... I never let _anyone_ in my room!"

"Well, too bad. There is _no_ way you can do it on your own."

"But...I can't let you enter my room..."

"And why-"

Mimi cut herself off as she almost collapsed under Dimentio's extra weight.

"...Not?"

Dimentio hiccuped.

"Well, Mimi...you're a pretty girl and my room is like...twisted and dark, like my soul... And young pretty girls shouldn't be shown it..."

Mimi stopped all movement. She stared down at Dimentio.

"Wait...you think I'm pretty?"

Dimentio weakly nodded his head, smiling at her.

"Of course. You always look adorable in your many, colorful dresses. And you look extremely cute when you are mad..."

"Is...that why you steal my diary?"

"Obviously. Why else would I waste my time with human interaction? It is completely pointless, unless there is a person worth interacting with. In my case, you are."

"Uh...okay. I'll take that as a complement."

Mimi couldn't help but blush as she pulled Dimentio up the stairs, who put little resistance.

As they went up, Dimentio continued to ramble on carelessly. Most of what he said didn't make much sense, but he kept talking about her and giving her compliments. Compliments that Mimi never thought he would be able to give. And the fact he was just so open and not so closed off and distant like he usually was, made it even harder to believe that he was the same jester she had always knew.

_I guess with the alcohol clouding his mind he can freely express himself._

Finally they reached the floor that Dimentio's room was on. But the closer they came to his room, the more Dimentio tried to drag his feet and slow Mimi down. Mimi grunted as she used all her strength to move.

"Will you stop dragging your feet, Dimentio! Your making this way too difficult!"

And for once, Dimentio made no clever reply, only trying harder to slow them down. Mimi kept glaring at him, but it only made him smile and be even more difficult.

"...You know what, I have a better idea!"

Quickly moving behind him, Mimi grabbed a hold of Dimentio's shoulders and pushed him up the hallway. Dimentio hiccuped, but did nothing to resist as his mind couldn't process what was going on.

Finally, after a long journey of pushing and shoving, they arrived at Dimentio's room. Mimi panted heavily as she now moved to Dimentio's side so he could lean on her. She then tried to open the door but it was lock. She cursed.

"Do you have a key to your room?" she asked frustrated.

Dimentio blinked.

"I have locked the door on the outside with magic," he said sounding almost like his normal self. "The only way to get in is by teleportation."

"Can you teleport yourself inside?"

There was a small silence. Slowly, a drunken grin appeared on Dimentio's face.

"...I think I have enough energy to teleport inside...along with you."

Before Mimi could react, Dimentio clumsily snapped his fingers and the two of them appeared in his room. Mimi cried out a bit, the whole room being so dark and black that she couldn't even see her own hands. Suddenly something fell on top of her and Mimi fell hard on the ground. She could feel Dimentio's alcoholic breath blowing in her face.

"D-Dimentio, get off of me!" Mimi shouted, her voice cracking with fear.

"...But you will leave if I do," Dimentio answered almost innocently.

"But I thought you said you didn't want me in your room!"

There was a slight pause and Mimi could sense Dimentio bringing in his face closer to hers.

"...At first...but I changed my mind. For some reason...I really enjoy your company."

There was another pause as Dimentio took off his mask in the total darkness.

"...I don't understand why, but I can't stand the thought of you leaving me, Mimi," Dimentio confessed softly. "I...really don't get it at all, since I don't find you repulsive like I do the rest of humanity. Plus my heart keeps beating really fast like a...thing. I have no idea what this means..."

Mimi's eyes widened as Dimentio spoke.

Is this really...the same Dimentio who always stole her diary, be a jerk to everyone, and use similes that made absolutely no sense unless you were high?

"...Are you possibly feeling love?" Mimi asked in a small voice. "Because...my own heart is beating really fast."

"'Love?' Ah, what a useless emotion that distracts us from our goals and makes us unnecessarily vulnerable! An emotion that no person has any control over..."

Dimentio gave what sounded a mix between a hiccup and a small laugh.

"And...if I wasn't so...intoxicated, I probably would be ignoring the feeling... And since I won't really remember this after the alcohol leaves my system..."

He put his mouth against Mimi's ear.

"...While I'm still showing a bit of emotion in this stone cold heart of mine, I ask you Mimi, to spend the rest of the night with me. I won't harm you in any way...but I just want for once someone not to see me as an unfeeling monster."

There was a short silence.

"I see... You sure you won't regret anything if I stay?"

Dimentio sat up.

"If I found out later, maybe, because I will go back to being heartless. But now...no. I can actually express my true feelings to you. So please, stay..."

Mimi gave a small smile.

"...Alright then. If that's what you want. And I guess someone does have to make sure you aren't found out..."

Without another word, Mimi leaned up and kissed him gently.

* * *

"Dude, like where have you been?" Mr. L asked the next morning as he saw Dimentio slowly walk down the stairs. "You've been like gone all morning!"

Dimentio let out a large yawn, groaning a bit like he had a stomachache.

"Ugh...what in the name of..."

He leaned against the railing of the stairs as he tried to stabilize himself. Mr. L couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you over did it last night, didn't you? Told you couldn't do it."

Dimentio growled.

"Be quiet, you mustache fool. So what if you can hold liquor better than I can? It doesn't prove anything, like a meaningless fight of two males trying to impress a female."

Mr. L rolled his eyes in reply.

"Oh, and by the way, Mr. L," Dimentio added his voice rising a bit. "Thank you ever so much that in my intoxicated state, you brought me up to my room and took off my mask while I make it perfectly clear that I don't want _anyone_ to see my face. That was _really_ appreciative!"

_Though at least putting me to bed was nice. That's more then I would have expected._

Mr. L blinked, a puzzled look on his face.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about," he said honestly. "I was just almost as drunk as you were last night. There was no way I could have brought you to your room."

Dimentio blinked.

"Then how did I get there then?"

Just then, Mimi skipped down the stairs, a large smile on her face. She was holding a large bottle of wine her arms, not even trying to hide it. She then saw Dimentio and her smile grew bigger.

"Hello, Dimentio!" Mimi sang happily. "How are you today?"

Dimentio stared at her dumbfounded.

"Uh...greetings, Mimi," he replied. "How are you?"

Mimi giggled.

"Wonderful! Here, I got you a present!"

She then suddenly gave the wine bottle to Dimentio. Dimentio gave a blank look and Mimi continued to smile.

"Hope you enjoy it!"

Without another word, she skipped away. Dimentio watched her go, his eyes drifting from the wine bottle to where Mimi disappeared.

_Wait a second..._

Mr. L's jaw dropped.

"_Dimentio_!"

Dimentio felt a huge blush appear underneath his mask. Mr. L started to laugh.

"Oh my God! Dimentio, you sly dog!"

"Shut up! It's not like we..."

Dimentio's face turned even redder at the thought of what could have happened. Mr. L continued to laugh his ass off.

"Oh my God, this is priceless! Apparently she really likes the drunken version of you to try to get you drunk again! Ha, ha, ha..."

He stopped laughing as he noticed that Dimentio was opening the wine bottle. Mr. L blinked.

"Hey, what are you..."

Dimentio made a wine glass appear out of thin air and he poured the wine into it. A large smile appeared on the jester's face.

"Like a man wondering in the desert preserving every little drop of water, I must do the same with this wine. Plus it was a gift; I have to show appreciation somehow."

He took a sip of the intoxicating drink.

"Ciao, Mr. L. For you will probably not see me the rest of the day."


End file.
